Kir Vigil
Kir Vigil was a Male Human born on Coruscant in 3,674 BBY, who was infamous for his work in bounty and Jedi hunting. One of the many born on the lower parts Coruscant, Kir was well familiar with crime and greed. He was abducted by a Bothan when he was sixteen years old and was to be sold into slavery. However, two years after when he was being smuggled out of Coruscant to Nar Shaddaa he broke out of the cargo bay and took over the ship. Not knowing how to pilot, he crashed the ship and was knocked unconscious. He awoke hours later and found blaster in the wreckage, he needed to make money. He began bounty hunting for the next few years until the Sith Empire contacted him during the Cold war. He then started working for the Sith Empire, after gaining his fame from bounty killing, in 3,643 BBY and was known for getting the job done on time with little to no complications. As he proved his efficiency to the Sith Empire more and more often he began to receive extra credits, weapons, armour and his own ship, which he had since then learned how to use, to “help” him achieve their contracts with him as well as a sign of loyalty and faith. He eventually was given a contract to destroy a Jedi base and capture a Holocron. After completion oh the task he became even more infamous by the Republic and more glorified in the Empire. History Early Life Childhood Kir Vigil was born in the lower parts of Coruscant, you could say the “ghetto” of it, into a quite poor family. His parents, Perth and Mara Vigil, worked as speeder repairmen but they always pushed Kir to follow his own path and not to end up like them. He showed signs of adaptability and was very intelligent, and his parents quickly took note of this and tried to get him into any school possible. For years they had no success because he was from the lower region, but eventually they found a school that would take him, a boarding school. He stayed there for years and had become quite disciplined, however, he was reported as missing when he discovered armed droids off campus and went to investigate them. Kir was knocked out by the droid’s neuro-gas and was taken to a facility owned by a Bothan named Teler Viisz. He was kept in a Kolto tank for two years until he was smuggled aboard a cargo ship to be sold into slavery in Nar Shaddaa, however, he broke out of the crate he was put in by using a holodisk that was in the crate. He snuck out of the cargo cabin and killed the crew, not knowing that they had no idea there was a slave being smuggled. He attempted to pilot the cargo ship to a safe landing but, because he couldn’t pilot he crashed the ship. He awoke hours later and noticed illegal blasters in the wreckage, namely the C-21 Disruptor Rifle and ST-30 Cyclonic Auto-Blaster. He couldn’t think of any other way of getting off the planet than working, but he hadn’t finished school so there wasn’t much he could do. He began working as a mercenary and bounty hunter, and soon became well known among the citizens of the vertical city. He spent the next four years on the sleazy planet, getting by off of the money he earned from killing, and after a while killing no longer seemed wrong to him. It only hit him that he had become a cold killer after he killed a fifteen year old who had stolen money to get food and shelter. He thought tat he had to get away from it all and took a break from mercenary work for a year. However, he couldn’t find any work and fell back into the circle. Kir decided needed to get off world, but didn’t know how to fly. He signed up for a piloting school, and passed every test the first time. When it came to flying he was suddenly in his element, just like when he was in combat. When he finally graduated from flight school he used the money he had earned from bounties and mercenary work to buy his own starship, which he named Vermillion Storm. Personality and Traits Kir Vigil had a quite complex personality, but became quite straight forward when he was flying or doing mercenary work. He had great displeasure in injustice, which is a bit ironic considering he ended up working for the Sith. He often fought with them over the terms of the contract, and the arguments usually ended with Kir in disgust. However, during his work as a freelance mercenary and bounty hunter he began to be more cold hearted with each job. Eventually he was reminded of what he was doing when he was contracted to kill a 15 year old. He stopped mercenry work for a year, but was running out of money so he began working again, much to his distaste. He excelled in high tensity and action scenarios, especially in piloting and combat. He also made a reputation for being very prescise, and for analyzing which targets need to go down first. Category:People